


Who knew

by MoiraShipper



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Weddings, Willabeth, awe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: AWE. Will and Elizabeth's last moments together during the final battle





	Who knew

_That last kiss, I'll cherish until we meet again_

_And time makes it harder_

_I wish I could remember, but I keep your memory_

_You visit me in my sleep, my darling, who knew_

**Who knew-Pink**

They were finally married. And in the midst of the heavy rain and the battle on the ship, Elizabeth and William Turner officialized their marriage with a kiss.

Will, feeling his heart fill with the love he felt for his wife, kissed her with intensity, the hand that held the sword around her waist, keeping his wife glued to his chest, not only to feel her better but to keep her from falling with the strong swing of the waves against the ship, feeling her heart beat as hard as his. The owner of his heart.

Elizabeth parted her lips, feeling Will's tongue in her mouth and she raised the hand that was holding the sword to his back, leaning against his chest as she kissed him back with passion. And at that moment, all that mattered to her was that she had become Mrs. Turner, and that she would be with Will forever, the star-crossed love of her life.

A huge wave hit the ship, watering them all, but the pair didn't interrupt the kiss, both fighting for dominance and Will brought his free hand to her wet face, stroking it and feeling her hand tighten om his back over his shirt, until they broke the kiss to breathe.

"I love you Elizabeth Turner and I'll remember this moment forever, when you said yes..." Will said in a hoarse voice, full of passion, brushing away a strand of hair that was glued on her face with affection and Elizabeth gave him a beautiful smile.

"I love you too, Will Turner, and that was the best kiss of my life, because it was as your wife..." Will shook his head, his eyes shining, feeling the happiest man in that sea and then he kissed her one last time, continuing the caress on her face, feeling Elizabeth move her lips against his and interlace her hand tightly with his.

And then they let go as they saw other enemies approaching, and Elizabeth then moved toward one and Will, the other, raising their swords, and Elizabeth turned her face to tell Will:

"I'll see you soon my love, be careful."

"I love you too and be careful. And Elizabeth..." He said, knocking over a shark man and she smiled, "You have my heart."

"And you're my star-crossed love." And Elizabeth knocked down one of Davy Jones's men with a small smile.

Who knew they would get married there in the Black Pearl? And it had been perfect for her.


End file.
